Coletânea Rise Against
by Lalis
Summary: Songfics de várias fandoms, cada uma com uma música do Rise Against. Os summaries das fics em si estão no começo de cada capítulo.


**Música: **_Paper Wings_

**Autora: **Lalis

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Summary: **O que o Fred diria ao George, se pelo menos ele pudesse ouvir...

* * *

Você sempre foi o mais brincalhão. O mais aéreo. Enquanto colocávamos nossos planos em prática, ou mesmo quando estávamos só planejando, cada um tinha um papel muito específico. Você sonhava alto, inventava. Eu entrava com a realidade.

Eu sempre gostei disso. Você era mais ingênuo que eu, mas eu achava legal; era com os seus planos que a gente se divertia mais. Tudo bem que muitas vezes eu tinha que te puxar de volta para baixo, mas não me importava; na maioria das vezes eu voava com você.

* * *

_One last thing I beg you please, just before you go_

_I've watched you fly on paper wings halfway around the world_

_Until they burned up in the atmosphere and sent you spiraling down_

* * *

Até que tudo mudou.

Pra mim, não doeu quase nada. Um momento eu estava lá, e no outro estava assistindo a tudo de longe – não de cima, mas de longe – e vendo meu próprio corpo esticado lá, inerte. Depois eu vi a expressão no seu rosto, e aí que começou a doer também.

Eu nunca tinha te visto assim, George. Claro, já tinha visto você triste. E todas essas vezes eu estava lá, quer fosse para dar um conselho, para consolar, ouvir... Ou simplesmente estar ao seu lado. Houve vezes – você lembra? – em que a gente ficava no quarto, os dois quietos, os dois olhando para o teto, pensando no que quer que estivesse afligindo qualquer um dos dois. Em silêncio. Mas sempre que você estava mal, eu estava lá.

Dessa vez, você estava... Indescritível. Não disse nada. Não chorou, não mexeu um músculo. Mas o seu olhar... O seu olhar disse tudo, absolutamente tudo o que precisava ser dito. Um momento você estava lutando, talvez com um pouco de medo, mas exaltado. Empolgado. Voando, como sempre.

No outro, os seus olhos indicavam claramente uma descida vertiginosa, em espiral, até o chão. Porque eu não estava lá. E nunca mais estaria.

* * *

_Landing somewhere far from here with no one else around_

_To catch you falling down_

_And I'm looking at you now_

* * *

Acompanhei, ainda de longe, ainda incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, o começo da sua nova vida – sim, porque você foi bem isso, uma vida completamente nova. Não por fora. Você continuava morando na Toca, consolando a mamãe quando ela caía no choro, sendo o George alegre de sempre – de quase sempre – e tomando conta da nossa loja sozinho.

Mas por dentro? Sozinho? Eu via, George, eu via como era. No momento em que você estava (ou achava que estava) sozinho, seu rosto mudava de expressão instantaneamente, quase como se alguém tivesse simplesmente apertado um botão. E eu vejo, às vezes mais forte, às vezes mais ameno, mas sempre um traço daquele mesmo olhar do dia em que eu... Bom, você sabe.

Dá para ver claramente que você não quer que ninguém veja esse lado. Todo aquele teatrinho que você reserva para o mundo externo é justamente para que não percebam que você está muito, muito longe daqui. Você não quer que ninguém tenha pena de você, não quer que ninguém te console. Eu entendo, sabia? Também sou – também era – assim.

Aliás, às vezes eu próprio me sinto meio culpado, me intrometendo numa parte tão pessoal da sua vida... Mas eu não conto, conto? Acho que não. Pelo menos, nunca contei. Tínhamos sempre uma clara distinção entre o que _ninguém_ podia saber, o que _algumas pessoas _podiam saber, e o que era aberto para todo mundo... Mas um sempre estava incluído no "ninguém" do outro. Até porque não precisava nem falar nada; a gente se entendia sem palavras.

* * *

_And I can't tell if you're laughing_

_Between each smile there's a tear in your eye_

* * *

Quando você está assim, sozinho, às vezes fala comigo sem saber que eu realmente estou ouvindo. Você fala como se eu ainda estivesse lá, esticado na cama ao lado, e às vezes troca "comigo" um olhar de cumplicidade. Às vezes você ri, mas eu nunca sei com certeza; sempre que ri para mim, você tem sempre uma lágrima no canto do olho. Às vezes você chora mesmo, às vezes enxuga essa lágrima com uma mão impaciente. Depende do dia.

Mas uma coisa é certa... Você não voa mais.

Se eu ainda pudesse chorar também, às vezes eu te acompanharia.

* * *

_There's a train leaving town in an hour_

_It's not waiting for you, and neither am I_

* * *

Eu também vejo quando você vai a King's Cross. Não é muito freqüente, mas às vezes te dá alguma coisa e você cisma de aparecer por lá. Não entra em trem nenhum, não fala com ninguém, só fica parado lá, entre as plataformas nove e dez. Sabe que a passagem não vai abrir até o dia certo. Sabe também que, mesmo se abrisse, você não iria a Hogwarts. E mesmo se fosse... Não encontraria o que quer encontrar. Eu sei muito bem disso, sei do que você se lembra quando está entre as plataformas e percebo a sua expressão entre a tristeza e a nostalgia. Sei que você até quer entrar no Expresso Hogwarts, reviver as memórias de quando nós éramos os Gêmeos Weasley, queridos por quase todos, o terror dos professores e dos sonserinos. Você sabe que as memórias estão lá, e que se você for até elas, elas voltarão com toda a força.

Você também sabe que eu não estarei lá esperando por você.

* * *

_"Swing for the fences, son" he must have told you once_

_But that was a conversation you took nothing from_

_So raise your glass now, let's celebrate exactly what you've done_

* * *

Quando você e o papai conversaram no dia seguinte ao que aconteceu, eu também estava assistindo, e vi quando ele disse que não tinha nada mais que você pudesse fazer por mim. Vi o quanto você se esforçou para conter a emoção quando ele disse para você ter certeza disso. Vi que você não acreditou nem por um segundo, que você queria _muito_ acreditar, mas não conseguia.

Vi que você correu para o quarto e começou a chorar – não de saudade, não de tristeza, mas de raiva. Você estava com raiva de si mesmo, porque não pôde evitar a minha morte. Eu sei que sentiria a mesma coisa se fosse o contrário, George, mas isso é bobagem.

Aliás, você está fazendo um trabalho melhor do que eu jamais faria em manter a família unida e apoiar a mamãe, o papai, a Ginny, o Ron, até aquele tonto do Percy... Eles sabem disso. Eles não são bobos, George, e podem até não saber com certeza, porque você se esconde, mas imaginam o que você deve estar sentindo. Eu amava – amo – meus irmãos todos. Mas você sempre foi meu par, no sentido mais literal da palavra. Não se calça uma luva sem a outra. Não se planeja uma brincadeira épica sozinho. Não havia George sem Fred.

Você realmente está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, irmãozinho. Comemore; você merece. E eu estou orgulhoso de você.

* * *

_Just put off another day of knowing where you're from_

_You can catch up with yourself if you run..._

* * *

Hoje é o dia em que começam as aulas de Hogwarts – mas acho que ninguém precisa te lembrar disso. Eu sei porque você já levantou umas três vezes e sentou novamente na cama, indeciso. Não sabe se vai a King's Cross ou não, mas sabe que se adiar essa decisão por mais um dia, tem um ano inteirinho antes que possa ter a chance novamente.

Você se encaminha ao espelho e o seu reflexo retribui o olhar.

— E aí, Fred? — Você pergunta ao reflexo, como já fez um milhão de vezes. Eu só observo. Você não sabe que eu posso ouvir tudo. — Vamos voltar pra Hogwarts hoje?

O espelho não responde, e você suspira. Não é como se você realmente esperasse uma resposta, afinal de contas. Mas você parece ter se decidido, porque pega a varinha no criado-mudo, coloca-a de qualquer jeito no bolso e sai correndo.

Parece achar que, correndo, você vai me alcançar mais rápido.

* * *

_Is this the life that you lead,_

_Or the life that's lead for you?_

_Will you take the road that's been laid out before you?_

_Will we cross paths somewhere else tonight?_

* * *

Você corre um bocado até se acalmar, respirar fundo e aparatar até King's Cross. Não fala nada enquanto se espreme entre a multidão de bruxos e trouxas que estão prestes a tomar seus trens. Chegando à plataforma, você suspira. Sabe direitinho como é, afinal, não faz tanto tempo assim que saímos de Hogwarts... Mas não entra ainda.

George, George. É essa mesmo a vida que você quer? Ficar correndo atrás de uma memória? Ficar lembrando o tempo todo de alguém que já é passado? Oficialmente, está tudo certo. A casa, o emprego, o sorriso falso. Mas parece que nem é você que está guiando a sua própria vida! Você só... Vai indo. É realmente isso o que você quer? Agora mesmo você vai a Hogwarts só para encontrar uma lembrança tênue do que a gente já foi?

Você tem que mudar de rumo, irmãozinho. Parar de me procurar, porque eu não vou voltar mais – não em carne e osso, pelo menos – e começar a ser só o George, não "Fred e George sem Fred". Tem que voar de novo.

Se a gente vai se encontrar algum dia? Claro que vai. Mas não hoje. Não por muitos anos. Vê se não se atreve a morrer cedo; é mais do que a nossa família pode agüentar. Mas eu sei que você não vai fazer tamanha besteira.

A pergunta continua, uma pergunta que você está silenciosamente fazendo para você mesmo, enquanto fica aí parado entre as plataformas nove e dez.

Você vai _mesmo_ entrar nesse trem, George?

* * *

_And I can't tell if you're laughing_

_Between each smile there's a tear in your eye_

_There's a train leaving town in an hour_

_It's not waiting for you, and neither am I_

* * *

Um som escapa da sua boca, que pode ser tanto um soluço quanto uma risada. Na verdade, parece ser os dois ao mesmo tempo. Você fica lá por alguns instantes, o corpo vibrando, entre o choro e o riso.

Você olha o relógio. Ainda falta uma hora para o trem partir, uma hora para você decidir de uma vez por todas se vai ou fica. Você poderia ficar mais sessenta minutos indeciso. Três mil e seiscentos segundos procurando por uma memória perdida, que não está na Toca – mas também não está na estação, nem no Expresso Hogwarts, nem na escola em si.

Eu vejo você lentamente se virar de costas para a plataforma. Depois você se afasta vagarosamente até estar longe dos trouxas, aparata para casa, sobe as escadas e volta a encarar o espelho, onde você – não o Fred. O George – retribui seu olhar, e você realmente sorri.

Acho que agora você finalmente compreendeu que eu não estou esperando por você.

Estive ao seu lado o tempo todo, irmãozinho.

* * *

_A/N: E aí, o que vocês acharam? Eu gostei. Bom, essa é a primeira de uma coletânea de songfics inspiradas nas músicas do Rise Against. Essa foi baseada em __Paper Wings__. As próximas não vão ser todas escritas por mim; tem mais duas amigas participando do projeto. Bom... Reviews!_


End file.
